


Silence

by VesperCat



Series: Adam Lambert One-Shots [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Deaf Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperCat/pseuds/VesperCat
Summary: Silence: cause to become silent; prohibit or prevent from speaking.Then Adam realises what the hand is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> JD = John Doe = whoever you want.

Adam can hear JD's music playing loudly in their home somewhere when he gets to their front door. Adam smiles warmly, knowing that JD is probably deeply engrossed in concentration in some newly discovered hobby of sorts.

"Hey, you'll make me go deaf," says Adam while wrapping his jacket clad arms around JD but reluctantly eases his loving grip to turn down the music to a level acceptable to average human ears. Then writes down what he said on their shared notebook filled with previous conversations inked in rainbow colours.

JD gives a wide smile in return once Adam has turned around and JD slowly signs and mouths, "I did not expect you to be home this early", even though Adam only knows very few words to sign nor can he read lips.

Adam attempts to sign back; "Neither did I," but gets his hands wrapped by JD's halfway through with bright smiles forming on their faces.

"I made something today," JD writes with the nearest writing utensil in reaching distance in their colourful and worn note book.

"Show me,” Adam writes back in his distinctive cursive.

JD snaps the note book closed and runs to his hobby room, Adam quickly following behind.

"Here it is," JD signs and mouths after moving away from a hand shaped statuette.

"Do you want exhibit it a gallery? I'm sure Drake has connections to help find a place,"

"NO! Adam it is not for sale. It is for you. Only you." JD writes furiously, shoves the note book into Adam and rushes out of the room.

Adam immediately regrets what he wrote, wishes that he could just erase it from their note book.

That's when Adam notices the purple and blue smudge like lines on the black hand.

"I Love You" carved and painted in a dark indigo, almost navy, blue and in in the statuette's exposed thumb catches Adam's light icy blue eyes.

Then Adam realises what the hand is.

The thumb jutting out slightly further than what it would normally could, creating the 'L', the pinkie finger creating the 'I' and the ring and middle finger meeting the hand's palm creating the 'O'. It's the acronym for "I Love You" in American Sign Language.

~

Adam, slightly timid, slides their note book across the dark black cherry stained piano.

JD lifts his head up from his stretched out arm on the old instrument and stops fiddling the black and white keys. Eyes slightly rimmed with red puffy skin. He flips their note book open and gingerly lifts the book down to the aged keys.

"I am sorry."

JD moves to lean against Adam on the piano's accompanying ornate bench but Adam moves away. 

Then raises his hands, remembering the day he signed the words correctly, "I love you too." 

JD grabs the almost forgotten note book and quickly writes, "I'm sorry for being an ass."


End file.
